


Motels and Hobbit Holes

by Werecakes



Series: Incubus Fae [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Thorin catch the human that tried to kill their little Fae Hobbit while Kili worries over Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some khuzdul for you =
> 
> urkhasith = young demon - pronounced "oo' r kuh' ah sea toe"  
> kurdel = heart of hearts - pronounced "kuh rr del"  
> gimlel = star of stars (really bright star) "geem lel"
> 
> And yay! This one has more than one chapter!!

Fili watched from the rooftop. The night wind pushing at his hair despite how wet the rain made him. It wasn’t hard finding the sick son of a bitch that had attacked his family. The human still reeked of Kili’s fear and Bilbo’s blood even in the storm. It twisted something so very dark, deep inside. It made his head hurt. Beat his heart so far up it was clubbing his skull.

“Keep yourself.” Thorin murmured, pulling Fili back against his chest. He bit the younger’s ear and pulled the blond’s hips flush against his own. The comforting action stilling Fili just a little, only enough to take the edge off from the violent schizophrenia that hooked into his insides and ripped.

“He smells of them.” Fili growled, reaching his arms up and behind him, tangling his fingers in Thorin’s hair. “I don’t want him dying with them on him.”

“He won’t urkhasith kurdel.” He bit hard on Fili’s neck earning a gasping hiss before running the flat of his tongue over the spot as it beaded blood. “Now, got get some bleach, a wire brush, and plastic. You know where to meet me.”

“But I wanted to help you catch him.” The turned around in Thorin’s arms, giving his best pleading eyes.

The older mephesto tapped Fili on the nose affectionately and smiled. “As long as you keep yourself. You know what will happen if you don’t.”

“I have every intent of returning to Kili and Bilbo as the way I am.”

“Good, because we can’t live without you.” Thorin rolled his hips, grabbing Fili’s ass as the younger claimed his mouth.

Fili slowly broke the kiss. The smell of Kili and Bilbo wafting up to him, mingled in that terrible human’s musk. “Off we go.” He said, pulling Thorin by his collar before they simply tipped over the edge of the building. 

They twisted in the air, Thorin snapped a hand out grabbing the fire escape, sliding a bit on the slick bars, his other holding Fili close to him in the sudden stop. Fili slipped from his grip down to the level below. The loud clanging noise pulled the man’s attention up but it was too dark for him to see them. He quickened his pace, his fingers fumbling with keys as he approached a car that had his dogs in it. 

Fili easily dropped down, a foot colliding on the man’s shoulder taking all his weight as he collapsed to the cement. The human gave a shout of pain and it was not nearly satisfying enough. Thorin dropped down next to him, while the man screamed he squatted down, looking at him. Such an ordinary man. A John Doe in a world full of names. He was insignificant, nothing special. And it made Thorin feel all the more sick knowing that his family, who were anything but ordinary, had been harmed by this creature. His screams were grating on his nerves, reminded him of a drowning kitten. 

Fili removed his boot from the man’s shoulder allowing Thorin to lift the guy up.

“What the fuck-!!” The man looked at them, horror and terror filled him as realization hit. “Shit. Fucking incubi.” He tried reaching for something. Before he could reach it, Thorin slammed him against the back of the car where dogs were barking, clawing at each other and trying to bite the glass. He made a swift jab of his hand on the man’s neck, there was no crack as Thorin made sure it was light enough to only cause the man to choke.

“Kurdel,” Thorin soothed out the loving term.

“Yes?” Fili draped himself over Thorin’s back.

“Break his limbs, then go and fetch what we need while I take him to the meeting place.”

Fili grinned, giving Thorin a kiss on the cheek. The excited sound he made gave Thorin an endearing smile as he moved back letting Fili step in. The blond took hold of the man’s hand and with a quick movement a few fingers were broken. He carefully watched Fili as the youth worked his way up to the forearm, the thick crack followed by a strangled scream. Oh how he was proud of his boys. Kili knew Fae medicine and was such a caregiver, so much like Bilbo. Fili was a protector, much like Thorin himself and he could only feel love and pride for his boys. 

“That’s enough.”

“But I haven’t started on his toes.”

Thorin thought of this for a bit. “Crush his feet, but quickly. We’ve spent too much time here already.”

Fili pouted which only earned him a kiss. 

“Crush his feet, Fili, we really do have to leave.”

Fili sighed and did as told, standing up, raising his foot as high as he could he slapped his heel down as hard as he could on the human’s foot, doing the same to the other. He still wasn’t screaming enough for his liking, not while he still smelled of his family.

Thorin grabbed the man by the back of his neck and started to walk down the alley. Fili straightened his jacket and moved the opposite way. He found a 24 shop that had what he needed, putting down the wire brush, bleach and roofing plastic he smiled at the cashier.

“Interesting things to buy at 2 in the morning.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Forgot to pick it up earlier. Gotta work on a house project.” He smiled sweetly causing a blush to cover the woman’s face. 

“What kind of project?” 

“My brother was doing some remodeling when he ran into some rot. Gotta scrub it out and remove what we can before we can reconstruct.” 

“Already have gloves and masks, right? This stuff can be rather toxic.”

“You know, I completely forgot. I’ll be right back.” Fili dashed off coming back with thick plastic gloves and some paper masks. “Thank you for reminding me.”

She blushed more and rung him up. He paid easily with the money they have been slowly accumulating from what was on their food when Bilbo went out hunting. Collected his things and went on his merry way. He had someone to torture to death.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kili woke well before Bilbo. He was very careful with checking the bandages, changing the ones that he needed to. To be honest he wasn’t completely sure he was all that good at this Fae medicine. Fae and demons heal completely differently. With little experience he wasn’t sure if Bilbo was getting better or worse, or what to look out for.

He left the bedroom door open, listening for his hobbit. He wrote a few letters, hoping he had gotten the right ones. Fae letters were odd, each specific for just that person. He tossed them into the fire as he had seen Bilbo do and as they burned colored smoke drifted up the chimney and into the cold night.

There was a cough from the other room. He quickly rushed over finding Bilbo trying to move.

“No,no, stay down.” Kili ran over to Bilbo’s side, gently pushing him back into the pillows.

“w-whe’e?” Bilbo’s tongue wouldn’t work, it was hard to swallow.

“We’re home.” Kili took Bilbo’s fingers and kissed them. “Uncle and Fili stepped out.”

“Ki’ee, ‘oo a’wigh?” Bilbo reached over to thread his fingers through the soft brown hair of his youngest lover.

“I’m fine. I’m fine gimlel.”

Bilbo made a huffing sound. He grabbed a hold of Kili and pulled him close not caring for the pain that lanced through his body. It had scared him so bad. They had been running from those dogs, their teeth snapping and ripping at Kili. How he screamed and Bilbo was helpless.

“‘e, ‘ogs... I’m s-” He tried hard to get his tongue to move right. “I’m ‘orry. Ki’ee. ‘oo gah’ hur’. I’m ‘orry.”

“No, shh, shh, gimlel.” Kili kissed Bilbo’s forehead as the hobbit started to cry. “I’m fine, love, I’m okay.”


	2. slipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gives what he believes Fili needs: revenge and love. While Bofur comes to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only sorry for typos.

The music was blaring loud, so loud that it rattled the windows of the small motel room. Seeing as there were only two other rooms rented out the owner let it slip. People will be loud and noisy, especially if they looked like they were on an illicit affair. A large dark haired man with a beautiful blond that shifted into his room hours later. The owner of the motel had seen it a thousand times and knew that he rather have the music thumping out his heart beat than hear the sounds of sex that he knew were going on in the room. He knew their type, into hard passion that had to be a secret. Who was he to say anything?

In said motel room Fili tied back his hair as Thorin adjusted Fili’s loose clothing that he had obtained while waiting for his youngling to come and join him. He didn’t want this dirty man’s blood getting on his precious gem. He pulled a rain poncho, for extra measure over Fili’s head. Dipping his head down, slipping his tongue into the delicious mouth as he smoothed the thick plastic out over Fili’s chest. Despite all the music they had playing he still heard the pleased moan and it warmed his heart. Oh, he loved his boy, all of his boys. He would do anything for each and everyone of them and right now he was giving Fili what Thorin thought he needed best. 

Revenge.

When their kiss broke Thorin sat on the end of the bed, folding his arms over his chest after making sure Fili’s hair was covered so his beautiful hair would not stain. He watched as Fili put on the thick gloves and took out the bleach, uncapped it, then proceeded to pour it over the naked, broken man. The human was tied to a chair despite his injuries, mostly to force him to stay sitting up to make it easier for them to do what they fully believed needed to be done.

He howled when the bleach hit open wounds. Oh, but his screams were not nearly loud enough to be heard. Not nearly recompense for what he had did to their darling Bilbo and sweet Kili. No, no, no, not nearly enough for Fili. 

He took out the wired brush and started to scrub at sensitive skin. Hard. Scrubbing off the scent of Bilbo and Kili from the wretched man, making sure to slosh more bleach as he worked his way up from foot to knee, from one leg to the other. And the screams he got from that, was pleasing placing a large grin on his face and encouraged him to press harder when he scrubbed. The mixture of blood and bleach seeped into his pant legs in a lovely puddle on the plastic covered floor.

He was only halfway up the stomach, brushing off skin to expose red muscle when something twitched inside of him. It was a curious little tweak, almost like an involuntary muscle spasm that flexed on the side of the leg just for a moment and died away. Suddenly he stabbed the brush into the man’s guts and shoved it up until his fingers disappeared in the meat. He grabbed the bleach bottle. The man was gargling now, eyes wide as he bled out. Fili tilted his head back and crammed the top of the bleach bottle down into his mouth and squeezed the bottle forcing the clear liquid to spill down the sides of the man’s mouth, the overflowing amount from what he did not swallow.

Suddenly Fili was grabbed around the waist. He was yanked bodily into the air and he gave a savage yell, reaching for the now dead human. He wanted to do more! He needed to do more! He wanted to twist that body until no one could recognize it even with vastly advanced forensics of the future. That bastard! How dare he die so quickly! HOW DARE HE!!

It wasn’t until his mouth was covered with another that he had realized he had been actually screaming out what he was thinking. The kiss was gentle and guiding, hands ridding him of all of his clothing. He wrapped his arms around Thorin’s shoulders whimpering in the kiss. He hated this. He hated how helpless he was when Kili and Bilbo had come home like they had. He hated not being out there with them. He loathed himself for allowing them to be hurt. His darling sanâzyung (purest love). 

Strong hands gripped his ass pulling him up into the air. He wrapped his legs around Thorin’s waist and allowed the adult to turn down the music just enough so they could hear each other with raised voices. He carried Fili into the bathroom pressing him up against the wall of the shower stall. Thorin stepped back only enough to take off his clothing and toss them out of the shower.

He pressed himself against Fili, a hand reaching to the side to turn on the water to a nice hot temperature. He continued to kiss the younger incubus, tongue lapping at raging pulse, trying to calm it. He murmured loving words against the shell of his ear while pulling out the hair tie and rutting his hips. Fili finally released some of that rage in favor for running his hands over Thorin’s body anchoring himself with the familiar feel of his uncle’s body.

Thorin took the small bar of soap provided to the room, unwrapped it and started to run it over Fili’s body. He carefully washed away any grime and blood that had managed to get on his perfect body, trailing loving kisses down the freshly cleaned spots. Eliciting moans of gratitude from the younger, making his cock twitch to life. Once the reddened water and soap suds were finally washed down the drain Thorin remained on his knees. Slipping his mouth over Fili’s cock, swirling his tongue over the tip before darting under the mushroomed head to caress the sensitive underside. The moan that he got from that would be something he would never be able to get enough of. He did this a few times earning more of those glorious sounds, he relaxed his mouth allowing Fili to buck into his mouth.

Fili’s hands threaded through Thorin’s black hair his mind, very slowly, returning back to him. But then the mouth was off of him and he whimpered like a lost child. He was suddenly flipped, his cheek pressing against the cold tile of the shower in contrast to the warm water and the hot body against his. His hips were lifted, butt cheeks separated with a massaging touch. Then he was dryly pushed into. He released a groan. It felt like a sweet punishment, a “bad-boy! you should have kept your calm!” punishment and he felt himself relax more. He did need to be punished, for letting all of this happen.

His hands were pinned against the shower wall above his head not allowing him to touch himself. Each thrust Thorin gave him raised him up to the very tips of his toes. The thrusts were too shallow, too hard. It was perfect for punishment and another piece of his growing madness slowly crumbled away.

“P-please~” Fili eventually gasped out.

“Please what?” Thorin growled dangerously against his ear sending a shiver down Fili’s spine.

“Fuck-” He moaned, panting against the tile in front of him. “Fuck me.” He was given an extra hard thrust that lifted his feet off of the floor. “Thorin Please!”

Thorin’s hands slipped down the back of Fili’s arms, nails raking down his back and onto his hips. He wrapped his arms around Fili’s waist and raised him up those few extra inches to make this a bit more pleasurable for both of them. He licked and bit the back of Fili’s neck and shoulders as he adjusted his thrusts to be long, hard, and quick. The blond was shaking with the need to writhe as ecstasy bombarded him and he felt Thorin start to feed him some of his energy, pushing and pulling and forcing Fili to take it.

It wasn’t until after Thorin had started to whisper in his ear that he realized he was crying. He was shushed and soothed. Thorin pulled out of him and turned him around, holding him close, bringing his legs back around Thorin’s waist so he could push back into Fili. This time his movements were sweet and loving. And Fili cried, holding onto his uncle, clutching onto him desperately as his despair mixed with the love he had for Thorin, Kili and Bilbo. He was kissed and touched in every way that finally made him cum in turn he was filled with Thorin’s seed. 

It took time but eventually they separated only enough for Fili to stand and press against him, face in his shoulder. His hair being stroked. “You want to go back to home now?”

Fili nodded, giving a last sniffle. “C-can we get something for Kili and Bilbo on the way home?”

“Of course, urkhasith kurdel.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The front door slammed open, Kili hurled himself out of bed. He grabbed a knife from off of the kitchen counter. He was going to gut whoever thought they might be able to anywhere near Bilbo.

“Bilbo?! Kili?!”

Kili dropped the knife and ran to the main hall. He knew that voice! He launched himself into the air being caught by overly padded arms. 

“Bofur!” Kili pulled back and kissed the wichtlein with a crushing passion that showed how much relief it was to have the familiar friend there. He pulled back, saliva trailing between their tongues. “I didn’t know if I sent the right letters out.”

“You didn’t!” Bofur exclaimed hugging the incubus tight. “It reached my brother, Bombur and he got a hold of me. Is it true? Did someone throw iron on Bilbo?”

Kili looked down the hall to the bedroom. He felt his heart quiet as he nodded. “I... I don’t know how to make him better.”

“How long has it been?”

The incubus ran his hands through his hair trying to trace it all back. “Fili and Thorin left... late last night, they’ve been gone all day... so... early afternoon yesterday. I think.”

“You think, or you know.” Bofur grabbed Kili’s shoulders.

“I know.”

“Then we might have enough time.” Bofur pushed Kili down the hall. “We have to take him to Óin as soon as we can.”

When they got into the bedroom Bofur stumbled. His eyes were wide and his face went ashen. “Bilbo?” He went over to the still form. He shook Bilbo’s shoulder feeling the cold of the fae’s body. “Come on Laddy. It’s me. Your favorite and annoying cousin.”

There was no response. 

He shook harder, “Bilbo!!”

The hobbit slowly opened his eyes. “Hmm? Oh... Bofur.” His speech was thick with pain, his tongue still giving him trouble with speaking. He slowly slid a hand over Bofur’s and the wichtlein nearly cringed from the cold he felt. “i-’s nice ‘oo see ‘ou.”

Bofur scooped up Bilbo in his arms, trailing the blankets. He looked to Kili who looked like he was about to attack him for just touching Bilbo and he understood. He pressed Bilbo into Kili’s arms and sternly instructed him, “Do not let him sleep again. He won’t wake up next time. We need to get him to Óin as quickly as possible.”

“But Óin’s is over a day’s travel away!” Kili protested, still following his friend outside despite not having shoes.

“We’re taking an old wichtlein path.” Bofur tapped his nose, “It’s how I got here so fast. Since I came from all the way from Ireland in that short amount of time, getting to Óin’s farm will be a few minutes.”

He lead Kili to a small area that looked like nothing but a fox hole, but the closer they got the more he felt the familiar push of fae magic. He blinked a few times, the fox hole growing with each blink until it was the size of a mine entrance.

“Hey, Bilbo,” Kili nuzzled the hobbit with his nose urging him to stay awake. “Tell me what you would like for dinner.”

“Ssssoup.” Came a cracked moan. 

“What kind?”

“‘icken.”

“How about some freshly baked rolls, the ones that Thorin makes, to go with?” He asked walking into the mine, quickly the only light being one that Bofur stopped for a moment to light.

“Mmm, ‘es.”

“What would you like Fili to make?”

Bilbo nuzzled his face against the crook of Kili’s neck, pressing against the warmth. He was so comfortable, he just wanted to sleep.

“Bilbo? What would you like Fili to make?” He was jostled a bit causing pain to lance up from his side to his brain. He whimpered. “Sorry. But you must stay awake. So. Fili, what would you like him to make?”

“Rasp‘erry cake.”

“He does do cake well.” When Bilbo went quiet again he moved him with another jerk forcing Bilbo to not sleep. He started to run, Bofur only a few steps ahead of him. They both could feel it. The hobbit was slipping. “Bilbo talk to me.”

“I’ hur’s.” The fae’s face was stuck in a permanent wince.

“I’m sorry gimlel. I’m sorry.” Kili huffed. “Stay awake, gimlel, stay awake.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the crappy chapter

Fili was having trouble. He would pull at his hair and thump his palm against his temple as if trying to beat terrible thoughts out. When he would do this Thorin would pull the younger mephesto close. He whispered words of soothing encouragement, of how Bilbo and Kili would be home waiting for them. His fingers would play over the back of his neck, he suppressed the worry at the feel of how the vertebra on the back of Fili’s neck were strange, as if they were separating slowly and shoving up, stretching the skin over the bone. They needed to get home, calm the young one down as soon as possible.

Despite all of the comforting done by Thorin Fili still had something going on in his head. There were a thousand whispers that clawed for his attention. His mind felt fuzzy and his senses felt like they were being jerked violently from one side to the other only to be shaken and repeated. He didn’t know how to get it to stop. It lessened when Thorin mentioned Bilbo and Kili but it still ate at him. It made his throat dry and his body want to crumple. He didn’t like this feeling.

\---------------------------------------

Dwalin was running. He was cursing the fact that he did not have wichtlein tunnels for quick travel, as it was it took him nearly two days to get to Bilbo’s little home after he got a strange letter written in shaky handwriting. It told of a seriously injured Bilbo Baggins and a plea for help. The red cap huffed up the small hill where his friend lived only to find the door open. He ran in shouting, “Bilbo?” He hurried from room to room slamming open doors not caring when he knocked things over. “Bilbo!”

He cursed under his breath when he saw how dishevelled the bedroom was, but most particularly the bed. He took off his red cap, he clutched it tightly as he ran a hand over the bald top of his head. He wasn’t a tracker, he was a fighter, if someone had taken Bilbo then he would have no idea where to start to look. 

\----------------------------------------------

When Fili and Thorin got close to their home the smell of blood hit them first. They ran to the door that was open. Hearts hammering they went inside seeing the tossed state of their home, the scent of blood thicker than ever. A stranger stepped out of the bedroom, the scent coming off of him. Their bedroom. The place where Kili and Bilbo should have been safely asleep.

There was a thump in Fili’s chest, his heart hammered so hard it hurt. He was wide eyed and overcome by the prospect of what the situation looked like. A stranger, invaded their home. He smelled of blood. He was just in the room where his brother and bonded were. 

This happened because of him. Because he needed to take his time with his revenge. Bilbo and Kili were... they were...

The blond let out a rage filled shout has he grabbed his head. The voices were screaming now, shrieking and clawing out his brain! He didn’t hear Thorin, nor did he feel the hands that tried to steady him as he fell to the floor. He smacked his head on the floor trying to beat the voices out as they grew even louder, splitting his mind in an unimaginable pain.

Thorin’s heart hurt. He knew how bad the situation looked but the stranger, though smelling of blood, did not smell of Bilbo nor Kili. He had no idea who this was but frankly he didn’t give a damn. He had to try to keep Fili grounded. He was dangerously close to oblivion. 

Blood splattered on the floor from how hard Fili was slamming his head, his forehead split open. He grabbed his nephew’s shoulders and shoved his shoulders to the floor, pinning his arms behind his back. He grabbed a fistful of golden hair, keeping Fili’s head against the floor in an attempt to keep him from harming himself any further. Thorin could feel the sickening twist knotting in Fili’s energy setting him in a panic. Fili was so close to turning into an orc.

“Fili! FILI!” He tried shouting over the screams the younger was belting out. He had to think of something that could catch his attention. So he said the first thing he could think of. “They’re safe! Bilbo and Kili are safe!!”

“LIES!” Fili bucked against Thorin trying to get him off. His once beautiful voice twisted into a gravely hiss. “Lieslieslieslieslieslieslies!!”

Something sharp stabbed into Thorin’s hand. The other that twisted wrists behind Fili’s back felt skin dry and flake like cooked fish skin.

He was losing him.

He couldn’t lose him!

“What the fuck?!” The voice cut through all the noise like the very voice of the gods.

Kili.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red caps are a scottish fairy that live in abandoned castles. They stone people to death that get near and run down and mop up the blood with their caps, the blood staining the caps red.

Kili pressed himself against his brother petting his face trying to get him to listen and register that he was there. He could feel Fili’s very soul trying to twist up into something it was never meant to be. It was a terrifying taint to seeped out of him manifesting into physical deformities. It broke skin and bone, lengthening fingers into claws, ripping flesh into scales and shoved bone into horns. Thorin held the thrashing mephesto as best as he could, it did little good. So Kili did the only thing his panicked brain could come up with. He shoved his tongue into Fili’s mouth.

He kissed him deep and hard, forcing his own energy into Fili the same way that Thorin had fed them when they were still living on the streets with no food. He choked back the bile that wormed up his throat as he pulled some of that sickening energy into himself on instincting. He broke the kiss, coughing. He gave a dry heave, his stomach convulsing. Whatever was changing his brother was pure poison. It tasted like burnt rotting infection and it felt even worse. Still, he took a deep breath and kissed Fili again, feeding him once more. This time Fili’s energy clutched onto him, the familiar feel of him breaking from that putrid muck. 

Kili pulled away again, vomiting on the floor something black spilling from his lips. Hands were on him, gathering his hair and holding it back as he continued to expel everything in his stomach that had instantly rotted from the energy. He spat thick drops of saliva in hopes to rid his mouth of the flavor. 

His back was rubbed by a warm hand, the calming voice of Bofur coming to his ears. “Just let it out laddy, just let it all out.”

Bofur looked to Thorin Fili still in his arms, head bowed as he panted, calming down. The longhorns on Fili’s head... they... He swallowed. He had only heard of the legends. “I... I would have left you a note.” Bofur didn’t know what to say except why they were not in the house. “Bilbo was bad. We took him to Oin’s in time. He’s recoverin’ well.”

“We tended his wounds. How did he turn for the worse?” Thorin asked the youth in his arms started to relax. 

“Iron isn’t just corrosive to most fae, it’s a poison as well.”

“Bilbo was struck with iron?” The stranger in the house finally spoke up. Thorin had completely forgotten about him. He had been solely focused on Fili and trying to keep him grounded.

“Dwalin?” Bofur looked over his shoulder. “What in the world are you doin’ here in the middle of all this?! And elbow deep in their home I might add.”

“I got a letter sayin’ Bilbo was hurt. What do you think I was going to do? When I got here the door was open, Bilbo never leaves it open what was I to think?” Dwalin tucked his cap into his belt, not willing to move from his spot, still uncertain of exactly what was happening. “What are a bunch of mephisto doing here anyway?”

Bofur felt his head pound. This whole situation was not a good one. “Does it matter? We need to get these lads to Oin. We can only hope he’ll be knowin’ what to do.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Oin had just finished administering the second dose of medicine to Bilbo when his door was knocked down again, the door falling with a loud clatter just like when that young incubus came charging in earlier.

“You no longer owe me new hinges but a new door!” He barked storming into the hallway.

The old massariol took in the group. His eyes softened at the guarded look Thorin bore as he carried both of his nephews as if they were tiny children. They were slumped over his shoulders, pressed against his sides. Thorin looked like a wounded animal, ready to pounce and defend himself. Oin swiped his thumb under his nose to look like he was taking care of an itch when the smell of corruption assaulted his senses. It made him want to shake with basic fear of an orc being so close, but as he could see there was no full orc. Infact the smell was different from it, he was old enough to remember the last orc to roam. Azog, he had known personally, he had been a good sort until something happened. He didn’t know what caused it but when Azog changed... Oin had a hand in putting him down. It was something he would never forget.

“Follow me.”

He slipped back into the hallway, going into a bedroom across from the one where Bilbo was resting in. He helped Thorin lay the two incubuses down, them having to tilt Fili’s head to the side due to protruding horns from his head. He left the room gathering up what he needed, or thought he needed. 

“What happened?” He asked in a practiced tone of voice he used only for patients as he wiped a black tar like substance from Kili’s mouth.

Thorin remained silent, his eyes on his nephews, his gaze only flickering to the room across the way where he could see Bilbo sleeping through the open doors. It left the mystery of Fili but for Kili Bofur could answer.

“I believe Kili tried to force feed Fili when he was... changin’...”

“Fool thing to do.” Oin sighed through his nose.

“It’s a desperation to save a loved one.” Bofur found a seat and pulled it up. “Thorin, sit down.”

The mephesto looked to him, detached and longing. He was lost as to what to do. He just wanted his family safe and happy and here they were... all mangled on the verge of death. He could smell Bilbo from here, he wasn’t in the clear. He smelled sour and sick. Kili was a blank void, he didn’t have his tangy musk like aspen trees after a spring rain. And Fili... his Fili, so gentle and sweet and loving...

Thorin swallowed hard. Torn between sitting down and going to Bilbo. Seeing this Bofur turned to Dwalin. “Make yourself useful and take Thorin into the kitchen. I’m certain the lads will be hungry soon as they wake, and we know how Hobbits can be after they get better from some iron poisoning.”

Dwalin nodded and clasped a thick hand on Thorin’s shoulder. He guided the incubus around the house as they tried to find the kitchen. Dwalin had only spoken with Oin before on a few sparse occasions when Bilbo had gatherings, he had never been in his house before. 

Once they found the kitchen he poked around the cupboards pulling almost all of the contents out filling counter and table tops. He found a few recipe books and set to work.

While Dwalin only washed his hands before he started to pour wine over a roast Thorin took his time taking his long hair and braiding it from under one ear, curving he base of his skull and up behind the other ear, pulling the rest of it to the center of his head he tied it with a twist tie that he stole from a sack. It was more for comfort than to keep his hair out of the food. Bilbo would braid his hair like that when they cooked together. He always had fun with the long tresses, pulling it back in to many different types of braids. A few times he had to fight off Fili and Kili from putting flowers and glass beads in his hair, once he even had to bite his tongue when Bilbo joined in on the merry making and put buttons in his hair.

He washed his hands and started to measure out butter and sugar, some checkerboard cookies would be appreciated by his family. And tea, he wouldn’t forget the tea. Bilbo always loved his proper tea with sandwiches, cookies and milk in his black tea. Kili just liked his tea straight while Fili prefered coffee just like Thorin, though Thorin liked his black while Fili liked cream and sugar.

It wasn’t until he was rolling out the vanilla and chocolate dough that he finally spoke up. “How often is it?”

“Is what?” Dwalin poked his finger into a slab of beef tearing into the flesh before stuffing the hole with herbs.

“Hobbits being poisoned by iron.”

The red cap did not hold back his sad sigh. “More often than you think. Bilbo was sick from it before, drank some water that came from an iron pipe. Was ill for a week even with the medicine. But he’s a tough one, most hobbits that would have killed.” He put a lid over the second roast he had been messing with and put it in the oven next to the other that was drowning in wine. “Bilbo’s a smart lad. He went straight to Bofur afterwards. Asked him to help him build a resistance but a resistance is just that.”

“It doesn’t stop it.” Thorin mused as he cut the cookies and placed them delicately on a baking sheet. His fingers were shaking. It felt like a ton of bricks had hit him in the stomach. The realization he may have never met his hobbit. The realization that without Bilbo’s smarts, without Bofur being a wichtlein... he would have perished so long ago. He would have never saved their lives. Fili and Kili would never have known such love.

“Are you all bonded?”

It wasn’t much of a distraction from those wretched thoughts, but it was still welcomed. 

“I would not know.” Thorin murmured. It was true, he didn’t know he had made Bilbo his Chosen until after Bofur had to explain their odd behavior. To have more than one Chosen was never in any legends, not even an inkling. It was something that just was not done. But... he loved Fili and Kili as much as he loved Bilbo.

Dwalin didn’t say anything else. He started to scrub some potatoes and carrots while Thorin went about making more pastries for dessert. They didn’t speak until everything was well on its way to cooking, Thorin cleaning up out of habit for his hobbit back at home.

“I know some mephesto.” Dwalin finally spoke up from his seat at the kitchen table, a mug of ale in his hands. “Strange lot you all are. Not like any of the other demons I’ve encountered. You’re more of fae than demons.”

“It has been a theory that the first mephesto was a child of a lust demon and Gwyn ap Nudd.” Thorin’s voice was deep and low like distant thunder.

“Aye, heard that from Elrond and Nori. They also said something interestin’ one day. Somethin’ about how there will never be a bonded mephesto. Suppose they were under a different impression.”

“You seem to have grasped our situation quickly.”

“You’re like me. You’re no hellequin that traipses the countryside looking for wayward souls. You have a home, people you want to protect. And how you handled the blond lad, with no fear and a trained body, I would have to say you were a warrior.” He got up, grabbing a second mug and filling both to the brim. He put one down next to Thorin’s elbow. “Which one was it?”

Thorin looked to the mug. He had not had ale in a very long time. Nor had he thought about the days where he trained and fought for just as long. Bilbo didn’t know. Fili and Kili didn’t know. They didn’t need to.

“Black Marsh regiment.” Thorin took the mug. Cradling it in his hands he turned around and leaned back against the sink. He tapped his thumb against it in thought before he took a small sip. Yep, it tasted just as disgusting as ever with that wonderful warmth that dropped down into his belly. It smelled like moose piss, he welcomed it with the memories that followed.

“Black Marsh.” Dwalin gave a whistle between his teeth of impression. He’s only heard second hand stories of the Black Marshers. They were the unit that everyone feared on the battlefield. “War of Elder’s Oak?”

Thorin nodded, “And others.”

“Rank.”

“You first.”

“White Ash, second division, third in command.” Dwalin puffed up his chest in pride. He was only third because his brother, Balin, had been second to their leader in chief Dain. He still remembered how Dain took over command when their first leader died in their first battle. Dain, being a humble leprechaun had what it took to bark out orders and shift everyone from the turmoil they had been thrust into. He directed them straight into victory against the Piskies and drove them back. The War of Elder’s Oak had been a hard one over two centuries long igniting famine that dried the land, fire that burned the sea, blood in the rain. It was a terrible thing.

Thorin looked at Dwalin. He was impressed. “White Ash, many wanted a piece of that.”

“Not as much as the Black Marsh. Now, rank.” He took a swallow his his ale.

“First division, mahzabd.”

Dwalin spit out his ale. Thorin didn’t move when it hit his shirt, just closed his eyes. He wiped at it idly as the red cap coughed and choked. Dwalin looked at him shocked and seeing what he had just did looked rather horrified.

“S-sir! I am so sorry.”

Thorin sighed through his nose. “Get off it,” he grumbled getting a rag and wetting it in the sink. He started to clean himself up. “We’re no longer at war. I’m no one’s commanding officer.” He felt heavy again. He had been rather well distracted from the depressing feeling hitting him over and over again like a battering ram. Now it was all back. He never liked talking about the war and his rank, he was always treated like a king after the truth was told. He hated it. It was why he never told his family. He didn’t want to be different to them, some sort of golden idol to worship.

Dwalin had to sit down. His mind was reeling at how much disrespect he had shown such an important person. Thorin held so much power, he could march into any army, speak his name and rank and he would have said army following him without any questions. And here he was spluttering ale over him!

Then something hit him. This powerful man was tied to Bilbo. It was a perfect match so absurdly perfect that it made him start to laugh. “Oh,” he mused when Thorin gave him a look. He couldn’t help but grin. “Did you know that Bilbo was there too?”

“What?” Thorin’s eyes narrowed. “You lie.” Bilbo was too gentle of a soul to go through something like that horrid war without being changed for life.

Dwalin shook his head. “That’s how I met the lad. He was a message boy and assistant healer. Pulled me out from under a troll body. Just ask him.”

“How did he not get touched by that war?” Thorin nearly whispered.

“He did, oh he did. Believe it or not he was much more innocent before then.” Bofur commented coming into the kitchen. “Too good for this world, they used to say.”

“He must have been a being of pure light if what you say is true.” Dwalin scoffed.

“Perhaps he was,” Bofur jerked his head towards the hall. “Speakin’ of which, the little hobbit is awake. Tread carefully, he’s sour as a lemon that drank curdled milk after he saw Fili and Kili.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo threw something the instant he saw Thorin. The mephesto caught it easily enough, an old book of Oin’s. His expression was open in surprise, never before had Bilbo ever thrown anything at any of them. To make things worse the hobbit looked like warmed over death but still managed to give one frightening glare.

“‘y a’e they like tha’?!” Bilbo’s tongue nearly hung out of his mouth yet he still managed to yell and point to the neighboring room. “Wah’ happen’d?!”

Thorin came over, he had to resist reaching over and trailing his hands over every inch of exposed skin that peeked out of a large nightshirt and layers of bandages. He gently placed the book on the night stand. Taking a seat next to his Chosen he tried to gather his words carefully together.

“Wah’ happen’d?!” This time Bilbo managed to bite his numb tongue. A bit of the blood leaked down the corner of his mouth.

“Calm yourself.” Thorin leaned forward, his tongue slipped up Bilbo’s chin before pushing between unhappy lips. It took some coaxing before Bilbo relented opening his mouth a little for Thorin to lick at his sore tongue.

When the mephesto pulled back he was visibly shaking. He could taste the edge of death on his hobbit, he could still smell it throughout the house and the only thing that kept him from breaking was the fact that there was a chance, a slim one, that his family would pull through this. But he couldn’t shake the fear that even though Bilbo was lively now, he could close his eyes and never open them again.

Thorin pressed his palm against Bilbo’s cheek, his thumb rubbing just under the hobbit’s eye. “They...” he breathed out trying to still the churning waters inside his soul. “They are young. Fili could not handle the fear of losing you and Kili. He had cha-”

“NO!” Bilbo lurched forward, his mind terrified from Bofur’s words. Fili was an orc? Fili- They had to kill him if he was! He would not allow it!

Strong arms around him were the only things keeping him from getting out of bed. A hand to the back of his head, his heart hammering even as Thorin soothed him, “We had stopped it. He will be well. Bilbo, he’ll be fine.”

He kissed Bilbo’s head pulling the fae fully onto his lap. “Gimlel, he’ll be fine. They both will be fine.”

Bilbo gave a rattling cough, the poison of the iron still bit down hard. Thorin picked up Bilbo, carefully he carried him into the room with Fili and Kili where Oin was using a turkey baster to shove down Kili’s throat to administer a yellowish green concoction for the youth to swallow.   
“Tell us of Fili and Kili.” Thorin asked.

“Fili is stable, has not changed as for Kili... the stupid, brilliant boy that he is managed to pull the seed of corruption out of Fili’s energy. Poisoned himself...” Oin pulled the turkey baster out of Kili’s mouth and put it in a bowl that was filled with the same colored goo. His hard eyes looked to Bilbo and Thorin. His shoulders seemed to give under a crushing weight. 

Thorin knew what he was saying. He had seen it many times before in the battles he had been in. The choked sound Bilbo gave, he saw it too. Thorin pressed his chin against Bilbo’s temple, rapidly blinking his eyes trying to keep the sting from making the tears spill.

 _”He won’t live through the night.”_ Oin was trying to say.

“We need to stay together.” Thorin said softly for Bilbo and his own reassurance. “He will not disappoint.”

Oin straightened his back from where he leaned over Kili. He went over to the corner of the room and grabbed a soft, heavy chair, dragging it over while Thorin laid Bilbo gently down between the two mephesto on the bed. Fili instantly adjusted, rolling onto his side as if he was only asleep, his arm flopping over Bilbo’s side. Thorin helped Bilbo collect Kili against his smaller frame before sitting down in the chair Oin had provided.

He leaned over Kili as Bilbo buried his face under Kili’s chin. He kissed mussy brown hair, tickled the shell of Kili’s ear with his nose. He laid lazy kisses behind the ear, down the neck before resting his cheek against the back of Kili’s head, his fingers knotted in a bunch of cloth that covered his nephew’s body. 

Kili would pull through. He had to believe it.


	6. Fili wakes up

After the first night of staying up, waiting for Kili’s breath to stop and his heart to cease, the young incubus had remained asleep. Despite the dark haired youth not waking it was still a small victory won. Oin administered more of the muck colored medicine in the morning. Checking his vitals before looking over Bilbo and Fili. Bilbo barely stirred, only to clutch onto Kili tighter when the healer poked at him. Fili in the meantime woke up with a start from being touched by a pair of hands he was not familiar with.

He jerked his head to the side startled when his horns made it impossible to move enough to look at who was behind him. 

“Be still.” Thorin leaned over Kili and Bilbo soothing his knuckles over Fili’s cheek. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Fili mumbled out, his body tired and his mind slow.

“We’re at Oin’s, everyone is on the mend.”

Ignoring the fae that poked at him, Fili reached over, padding his hands along Bilbo finding Kili. He then touched Thorin making sure this was no dream. They were all there, with him, safe and sound.

He made an unpleasant sound when Oin poked him in his side, calloused fingers feeling his ribs. “You need to eat, you burned up much of your body.”

“Burned up... what?” 

Thorin hesitated before he got up, he made sure Kili was tucked close to Bilbo before rounding the bed and pulling Fili into his arms. “Come my little demon. I’ll explain while you eat.”

He was full of questions as he padded down the hallway, leaning up against his uncle before the smell of food made his mouth water. Dwalin had remained with Bofur in the kitchen throughout the night making sure everything was warm and ready.

Bofur’s eyes widened at Fili’s appearance. The young mephesto was naked as the day he was created, nothing surprising there, what was surprising were the red scales that wrapped up from his ankle, constricting up a leg and up his hips to slither up his back like a snake. His once normal blue eyes were mixed with one being of normal color, the other a very startling electric blue like a jewel placed in a nest of flame. The red scales around his right eye fed into his hair where dragon horns gently curved out.

“Well bless me.” He murmured with reverence. 

“Come on lad, lets get you fed.” Dwalin piled a plate high with meats and vegetables. He nearly tossed it onto the table, pushing on Fili’s shoulder making the confused mephesto shrug him off.

“Not so rough Dwalin,” Bofur nearly hissed as he put down a mug of ale with a plate of scones down. “Pay him no mind, Fili, this one has no manners unless Bilbo is hittin’ him with a spoon.”

Fili looked at Dwalin, eyes narrowing. “I remember you... what were you doing in my home?”

“Your-” The redcap bristled. That home belonged to Bilbo Baggins not some-

“Dwalin,” Thorin’s voice was deep and clear. _Do **not** threaten him._

“He got a letter for Kili, like I did, askin’ for help because Bilbo wasn’t gettin’ any better.” Bofur came to Dwalin’s aid. “Redcaps can’t travel as fast as wichtlein when in a pinch, so he got there after Kili and I brought Bilbo here.”

“I see.” Fili tapped his clawed hand, the red scales looking beautiful and deadly. 

Thorin leaned over Fili, guiding him to sit properly and whispering into his ear, “He is only a friend. No more.”

Fili growled low in his throat, Thorin reply in turn with a louder one showing he didn’t like it either but they had to respect the fact that hobbits were social creatures and had friends outside of lovers.

The younger grumbled giving into the older’s demands of dropping the subject, in favor for looking to his hand. Clawed, scaled a stark contrast to his normal one. His heart thudded in his chest.

“What happened?” He managed to ask.

“Dwalin, Bofur... please leave.” Thorin didn’t even look at them, just waited until he couldn’t hear them any more. He pulled up a chair sitting next to Fili. 

He let out a long sigh. “You almost changed.”

“This...” Fili swallowed looking at the back of his hand. “This is what an orc looks like?”

“No.” Thorin reached for his nephew’s hand. The younger recoiled, he put his hand in his lap and looked away, seeing the curl of scales up his legs. He shifted feeling self conscious.

His perfect skin... His body he loved to flaunt to his lovers, it was marred. His hand was disgusting. And now that he was thinking about it... his head had a strange weight to it. He reached up feeling the hard bone of horns. At this he turned fully away from Thorin. 

What else had changed? What else had been distorted?

“Fili,” Thorin’s hands slid down his back, caressing. “I know what you are thinking and it is not true.”

He pushed and pulled his nephew who tried to remain a stubborn ball. For the first time he cursed the vain nature of mephesto.

He laid kisses along Fili’s shoulder, running his tongue over scaly nape before nipping at the crook of the younger’s neck. He nibbled up the back of Fili’s neck, growling possessively, his arms wrapping around chest. Thorin pulled his lover onto his lap, taking in a deep breath of the a healthy Fili.

“You will eat. Then you will sleep, I will feed you tomorrow.” Thorin said as he took a piece of bloodied roast and pressed it up to Fili’s lips. 

Fili licked at the piece of meat, his tongue pulling it into his mouth along with Thorin’s fingertips. He swiped his tongue along the salty digits before releasing them in favor of chewing. Pleased, Thorin continued to feed his nephew small bits, content with the silence. Even though Fili would move when he would try to touch any of his scaled body, he was fine with it. Fili was well. He was eating, and tomorrow he would feed him properly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Sabi!   
> Are you happy now?!  
> Look at all the typos you caused.

“I didn’t think it was true.” Bofur looked at Thorin and Bilbo carefully. Thorin regulated Bilbo’s eating making sure he didn’t stuff too large of bites into his mouth that could tear at the burned holes in his cheek. He also had to remind him to chew his food, slow and careful so he wouldn’t end up eating his own tongue.

“I... wasn’t sure myself.” Thorin placed a hand on Bilbo’s forcing the hobbit to take in only half the spoonful of mashed potatoes than he had intended. “Bounding to a chosen is one thing but... Fili... This has become either a blessing or much more complex curse than I have ever encountered.”

“What do you mean?” Bilbo wiped at his lips with a napkin, still holding some semblance of manners even though he was packing away more than a small army’s worth of food at an alarming rate.

Thorin scratched at his beard. “A... what Fili did was -by all means- supposed to turn him into an orc. Thankfully Kili, unknowingly, managed to pull the corruption out before further damage could be done.”

“Yes, yes, Oin explained this already.” Bilbo did not look pleased at the repeat of information.

Bofur cut in, “The thing is he wasn’t turnin’ into an orc.”

“Then what was...” Bilbo took a deep breath trying to calm himself before panic could raise in his throat. He took hold of Thorin’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “What was happening to our Fili?”

“Dragon.” Thorin’s voice was sharp and dark.

“What?”

“He was turning into something more of the possible most greatest calamity of our time.” Bofur poured some cold milk from a pitcher into a glass for Bilbo. “Dragons are not as... corrupted as orcs, they don’t kill the very land they stand upon, but they are much more dangerous. There is no magic around that can contain them, no magic to conceal them. They would turn our world inside out and the human world upside down. And with humans as they are now... there would be a new war. Nothing would be safe.”

“So... it would have been worse than being an orc?”

“In some ways, but in others not. He would guard his ‘treasure’ fiercely and that would be you, Thorin, and Kili.”

“This may sound stupid but... why?” Bilbo took a sip of his milk. This certainly was a lot to take in all at once. 

Thorin took a turn to explain. “This is where... it gets complicated. Mephesto only have one bounded, one chosen. The fact that all three of us chose you means that we also chose each other.”

“I already knew all four of us were ‘married’ as it goes.” Bilbo gave him a withering glance. “I figured that came hand in hand with being chosen by a mephesto.”

“Bilbo...” Thorin was trying, really he was, but he was tired. He hasn’t slept in so long and soon he had to feed Fili. He was not really in the mood of being patronized by one of his lovers. “Mephesto only bound to one. One! A dragon only happens when there is a stronger bound and that means all of us together. Which in turn means that if any of us nearly die or get gravely injured and the others cannot cope we’ll have a clutch of dragons. This means-”

“I’m sorry.” Bilbo hushed Thorin as his voice got louder and more angry. The hobbit’s hands came to his face, brushing through his beard as he cooed out soothing words of apology. He had forgotten the strain that was on the oldest of them. “Sshhh, I’m sorry.”

“You’re in a very dangerous situation Bilbo.” Bofur sighed. “We all are. Dwalin and I talked about it. We’re gonna have to either move your hobbit hole closer to us or we move closer to you. We’re going to keep an eye on all of you so that this does not happen.”

“Move my... but... where would we go?” Bilbo asked, he leaned up and kissed Thorin’s forehead. “Go feed Fili, I think I hear him stirring.”

Thorin stole a proper kiss before getting up and walking down the hall.

“If you don’t mind there are a few places in Scotland near Dwalin’s castle. There are a few mines in Germany that I frequent you could be next to, Bombur is in Ireland right now, I think. Dori and Ori are currently hanging around an old asylum in New England.”

“I don’t like America.” Bilbo cut in. “I would rather those imps come over here and live a proper life in the country they were born in.”

Bofur slumped his shoulders. He knew the real reason why Bilbo didn’t like America. It was not because the air smelled funny to them. It wasn’t because of the strange Native American spirits. It was the strange magics and what they took from Bilbo. Bilbo’s parents were good folk... not anymore, not after... 

“Why don’t you eat some more? You need your strength.” Bofur managed a smile.

\-------------------------------------------

Thorin ran his tongue over the smooth patches of scale that rolled up Fili’s spine. It felt like living river stone. Warm, alive, smooth, and tasted of his blonde lover. He ran his hands over Fili’s naked body feeling out the new textures of his skin. He dragged his teeth over the scales over the back of his neck loving how hard he could bite without causing harm.

“Th-thorin~” Fili whined pressing his hips back against Thorin’s lap. He lowered his shoulders down to the mattress, moving his legs a little giving Thorin a show of how his hair pooled down his back and around his shoulders. He knew what it did to his uncle. He knew how much it caused his cock to twitch to see the dangerous mephesto so complacent and giving over to the control of someone else. But what made Thorin want to take him quickly was the moans that Fili could conjure up at will. It was those very sounds that he whimpered out while rubbing back against Thorin’s hard cock, that was slicked with oils, as he licked one of his fingers looking so hungry and so innocent.

“Fucking tease.” Thorin growled as he grabbed Fili by the shoulders and flipped him onto his back. His head over the edge of the bed so his horns would not get in the way. His hair curtained down, his throat exposed. 

Thorin’s tongue licked up from the hollow of his nephew’s neck up to his adam’s apple and gave it an open mouthed kiss. He grabbed Fili’s knees, spreading his legs nice and wide while angling them up to his sides giving Thorin all the access he could ever want. He slipped in, keeping a hold of Fili’s legs making him lovingly spread for him to see his body. The clashing colors of gold hair and skin with the burnt trail of dragon scales the color of godly fire. He was intoxicating to look at. 

He bucked into his nephew, watching every rise and fall of that lovely strong chest. He ran a palm down the soft inner thigh, fingers curling just on one side of Fili’s cock giving it teasing touches as the freed leg wrapped around his waist. Fili jerked, squeezing around him in a milking action earning a long moan from Thorin.

Then Fili was reaching out to him, mouth open with pants. “P-please uncle. I-I’m hungry.”

Thorin covered his body fully, gripping his waist with both hands and quickening his pace. The wet slap of sex filled the room as he captured Fili’s mouth with his own. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, fingers tangling in his hair as he opened himself up for the young one to sip at his energy.

Thorin pulled back suddenly, stilling. He blinked down at his nephew who was wide eyed and touching his lips.

“Something’s wrong...” Fili looked panicked.

Thorin kissed Fili again this time pulling him up and back as he sat up with his nephew still on his lap. Fili gave another panicked sound pulling back. “No... no, no.” His blue eyes started to mist as he kissed Thorin again and again only with the same result.

“Why can’t I feel you?” Fili pushed out of clenched teeth.

“Shh, shh.” The elder mephesto touched the golden demon’s face. “Calm down. You’re still recovering. It... it may just be that you are having trouble opening up.”

“But I’m doing everything you and mum taught us and-”

“Fili.” Thorin grabbed the younger’s shoulders. He took in a breath slow and long, Fili mimicking him on instinct. “Now, relax. I am here. You know this.”

Fili nodded, his expression saddened. Thorin’s lips were on his skin once more, tongue dancing, hands caressing. “Relax my kurdel.”

It took a bit of doing, a bit more of reassurance than actual foreplay to get Fili to relax enough to allow himself back into the lusty needs of a mephesto. This time Thorin laid back, encouraging the young incubus to lick. He groaned when Fili nibbled at his collarbone, dragging his tongue to the hollow of his neck where he paid special attention to.

Fili’s mismatched hands roamed over Thorin’s chest as he raised his hips, pushing back down with a savory moan. His pace grew quickly and before they knew it Fili was gripping the edge of the bed for leverage as he rocked the whole frame. Thorin’s fingers dug into his hips encouraging the rough handling as he leaned up kissing at neck and shoulders that were slick with sweat.

“Please, please, please,” Fili screwed his eyes shut as he begged for his release. His body shot full of painful pleasure, raw with need.

Then Thorin was touching his aching cock and he couldn’t hold it any more, he climaxed, bursting his hot seed over Thorin’s chest, some hitting his chin. The tightness of Fili clamping down on him caused Thorin to come soon after.

He held Fili close not carrying for the sticky seamen that needed to be cleaned out of his beard. He ran his hand down Fili’s side, cupping a butt cheek as one of the younger’s legs slipped over his. He smiled, very tired as he felt Fili’s familiar pull of feeding.

“I see that you found me.” Thorin kissed Fili’s lips slowly.

“Mmhmm.”

Thorin broke the kiss. He felt completely drained. He felt the sipping on his energy stop, warm hands massaging over his back as his face was pressed into the crook of Fili’s neck. There was a kiss to his temple and Fili saying something along the lines of feeding after Thorin got some proper rest. It didn’t really matter. Everything was turning for the better and he was going to get some well deserved rest.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kili woke up it was to several mouths peppering him with kisses. Normally he would wallow in the attention but he felt sticky and gross. He tried to move, when that didn’t work he gave a protesting groan. Which got him a nip on the ear. Okay, so Thorin was one of them. Then a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Bilbo. Lick to his cheek. Fili. All accounted for. He gave a soft sigh and snuggled into the warmest body.

He was not willing to open his eyes and was quite content to sleeping some more.

“You have to wake up little demon.” Bilbo cooed, brushing Kili’s hair from his face as the youth tried burying his face deeper into Thorin’s chest.

“Nnoo.”

“You have been asleep for a long time. You have to eat.”

“Nnnno. Don’t wanna.”

“Not even for blueberries?”

Kili went quiet, moving his arms to wrap around his uncle’s neck. He rolled the idea through his head. Then he mumbled, “With peaches...”

“Of course.” Bilbo ran a hand down Kili’s back. “Thorin, will you feed him fully while Fili and I cook?”

Thorin nodded, stealing a relieved kiss from Bilbo. The hobbit slid down from the bed while Fili nuzzled Kili until his brother finally turned his head and accepted a kiss with little tongue. Showing that Fili was trying his best to be gentle. Thorin scratched at the base of Fili’s red horns, earning him a moan of appreciation and his own kiss.

“Fili,” Bilbo smiled.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” He bounced off of the edge of the bed, Thorin quickly swatting his bare bottom for jostling Kili more than needed. 

“How many times have I heard that?” Bilbo teased, finally able to relax now that Kili was awake. 

“Ooo, cheeky hobbit.” Fili pressed up behind Bilbo, his hands slipping over Bilbo’s stomach, down to the front of his thighs. “I like.”

“You’ll like things more when Kili’s up to his old self, now into the kitchen.” 

Fili kissed one of the pock marks on Bilbo’s cheek. “Then off we go.”

Kili barely moved when Thorin pushed him to the side. “Why are they so happy in the morning?”

Thorin slipped his shirt off as well as his trousers and underwear. “You’ve been asleep for a long time, urkhasith kurdel. We are all relieved you are awake.”

Kili pillowed his face in folded arms, hair spilling everywhere. “Mmm… how long was I asleep?”

“Two weeks.” Thorin slipped into the bed, his mouth coming down onto Kili’s back, the smell and taste of death finally gone off of his family. 

“Two…” Kili rubbed at his eyes as his body trembled from Thorin’s mouth playing on all the right spots. “Nnn~”

“Do not worry.” He pressed his chest against Kili’s back brushing hair to the side so his lips could play over exposed cheek. “All is well now.”

Thorin moved back, pulling up Kili’s hips. His calloused hands caressed the rounded flesh in a loving massage, the moans his youngest lover gave making his cock twitch to life. Bending over he parted the cheeks and slipped his tongue along the base of Kili’s tailbone. The little mewl he got filled his heart with relief. He was so glad to hear that sound again. 

He slipped his tongue down further, petting, licking over the tight ring of muscles that flexed under his administrations. He reached around, hand slipping under to grip Kili’s hardening cock and gave it a few strong strokes. 

He already had his energy open for Kili to take. He had to push a little into his nephew to get him to latch on and start eating. 

Thorin kissed Kili’s entrance with an open mouthed kiss before pulling back. “Kili, you have to wake up fully to eat properly.”

The brunette complained with another whine before he was suddenly in the air. He squeaked as he was crushed against the strong, safe, chest of his uncle. He pressed his cheek against the hair, his tongue darting out trying to find a nipple. His hair was pulled, the sharp pain short lived as he was engulfed in a passionate kiss. Nails dragged over his back as he moaned into Thorin’s mouth. The older incubus continued to touch and kiss him, tease his entrance and cock until he was a relaxed warm puddle of need. 

Then it all stopped. Thorin’s warm body was not against his, his hands not on him. His lips no longer playing on his skin. 

This woke him up. His uncle off the bed and looking for oil, but taking his time. Thorin’s eyes pierced into him, a smile on his lips. He did it on purpose to make sure Kili stayed awake and it was not nice, not nice at all.

“Bastard.” Kili gave a little groan.

“I could have taken some ice to you if you prefer.”

Kili moved to the edge of the bed. “No, I prefer you here, balls deep in me or you sucking me off.”

Thorin seemed to consider it and stopped looking for the oil. Instead he crawled over Kili. “Then you’ll have it both ways my treasure.”

He stole a kiss before moving Kili fully onto the bed once more. He slipped his knees on either side of Kili’s head before leaning over his nephew’s body, his own face coming up to the younger’s cock that was already beading pre-cum. He took hold of the base of Kili’s cock, slipping his tongue over the swollen flesh. It had been a while since he had tasted either of his nephew’s like this. He let out a moan at the flavor he had almost forgotten. He swirled his tongue around the mushroomed head, lips wrapping around it, dragging across.

Kili moaned his hands coming up to Thorin’s hips. He slipped his uncle’s dick into his mouth not even stopping to play with it. He flattened his tongue, swallowing down as much of the girth as he could earning a buck. He relaxed his mouth only tightening it with a swallow encouraging Thorin to buck into him again. Oh and tried but his position made it difficult. Kili pushed him over, the both of them going onto their sides. The youth bent a leg, his heel pressing against the back of his other leg’s knee for leverage. He gripped Thorin’s hips and relaxed his mouth once more around his cock. He started to bob his head in time with his uncle’s bucks.

Thorin gave a whimper that was mixed with a groan. He licked helplessly at Kili’s cock, his hand pumping along the length the only sturdy thing he could give. He had forgotten how good it felt to have Kili’s mouth on him. How selfless of a lover the boy was. It was so wonderful to feel his lips over his needy cock, massaging and pulling so he could feel a slip texture of those lips. Kili’s tongue giving the slightest movements and his teeth ever so slightly grazing just enough to give a tight feel. All the while he could feel his precious lover feeding off of him like a proper mephesto.

Before he knew it he was climaxing. His seed being swallowed up. He panted, still stroking Kili’s cock. Once he caught his breath enough he grabbed the boy’s hips and yanked him close. He deep throated Kili, swallowing around him and relaxing his mouth. Fingers went to his hair, tangling in the soft, long, locks as hot breath panted against his hip. Kili bucked into his mouth, the sounds from his mouth muffled when he kissed Thorin’s hips in desperation to have something to occupy it.

Thorin’s gently caressed whatever he could touch on the young mephesto’s body letting him fuck his mouth fully. There was little coiling of the muscles before Kili came. Thorin swallowing all the cum down.

Kili was barely out of his mouth before his ankles were grabbed and he was yanked back with a yelp, his lower half thumping down on the floor boards as he dangled off of the bed.

“My turn.” Fili groaned into the shell of his brother’s ear.

“You were supposed to be cooking with Bilbo.” Thorin said, looking like a sedated cat, watching Fili slip an oily finger into Kili which caused the youngest’s breath to hitch and his toes to curl.

Fili blinked his mix matched eyes innocently. “I did. Everything is baking right now. Besides, I need to properly welcome my little brother back to us. You would like that, right Kili?”

Kili’s head dropped forward as he moaned deeply, “Yes.”

“Good. Because I wasn’t going to take a no.” Fili nuzzled back back of Kili’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for this little stint.   
> I'll write more to this series in short stories and stuff.  
> Still need to talk about Bilbo's parents and bunch of the other guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading this series. It means a lot!
> 
> I would love to make this into a full blown fic but I don't have a plot line. Any suggestions?


End file.
